The invention relates to smart card readers. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and to a family of methods that integrates a smart card reader into an existing PCI interface chip set.
The use of secure smart cards that provide information specific to an individual is becoming more prevalent in a number of different types of situations. Examples of such include electronic commerce, security access control and health care record maintenance.
Each system that employs smart cards contains two fundamental components, namely the smart cards themselves and an interface device, commonly known as a reader. The smart cards are carried by the users of the system, and include a memory that stores information that is pertinent to the user""s interaction with the system. In an electronic commerce system, for example, each smart card contains the balance in an account maintained by the user, as well as details of account transactions. More recently, the smart cards also include microprocessors, which provide for an increased level of security over the information stored in the cards. The incorporation of microprocessors into the cards also enhances their flexibility, for instance by facilitating the storage of executable programs in the cards that can be used to provide expanded functionality.
The readers communicate with the cards in a secure manner to access the information stored therein. In one type of system, the card is inserted into a slot in the reader, which brings electrical contacts in the reader into engagement with mating contacts on the exterior of the card. The engaged contacts enable a microcontroller in the reader to communicate with the memory and/or microprocessor in the card. Typically, the reader is connected to a peripheral device that is associated with the particular type of system into which the reader is incorporated.
Desktop versions of smart card readers are used to verify a person""s identity before the person is allowed to use a computer. Typically, the smart card reader is contained in an external accessory box module, connected to the computer through the non plug and play RS232 serial port, and using the RS232 protocol. The architecture of this reader is either a two or three chip solution, typically using the Intel 8048 or 8051 microprocessor. The setup is a complicated process, requiring the plugging in of the module to the serial port, the installation of drivers, and turning off and restarting the computer. What is needed is a plug-and-play solution for adding a smart card reader.
Another version of a smart card reader employs a single chip solution. This single chip firmware solution uses a non-standard interface with a keyboard controller. The problem with this solution is that it requires keyboard/firmware changes to make it work, which makes it difficult to support as an industry standard. What is needed is a smart card reader that integrates easily with a computer.
A smart card reader is also implemented through a PCI-to-PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) host adapter and PCMCIA smart card reader. Currently computer operating systems (OS) support plug-and-play capabilities for PCI-to-PCMCIA adapters. An OS detects PCMCIA smart card reader by using a detection logic scheme that periodically checks the registers used by the PCI-PCMCIA host adapter. An OS, such as Microsoft Windows, supports plug-and-play for PCI-to-PCMCIA bridge adapters. The problem with PCI-to-PCMCIA host adapters is that they occupy a whole PCI slot and PCMCIA form factor smart card reader is expensive. This requires computer motherboards to contain an extra PCI slot. This results in increased costs. What is needed is a device that can implement a smart card reader without using an extra PCI slot.
The invention provides a plug-and-play smart card reader that easily integrates another computer function, such as a video controller. The smart card/video controller has a processor with embedded functions for controlling both video and smart card functions. The smart card/video controller responds to device detection queries in a fashion that simulates a PCI-to-PCMCIA bridge and a video card. The result, in the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, is a video and smart card reader controller that uses the same PCI slot.